


Come Back to Me

by DirtyCoffey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Micheal is gone, Dean is back. While Sam is glad to have his brother back, he needs his lover back.





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this drabble came from and it's pretty raw.  
> I will say I'm missing a human connection and touch pretty bad right now. I can only imagine how badly Sam needs to get his hands on Dean to know he's there.

Sam watches Dean walk away from the command hub at the bunker. His heart is so happy to have his brother back but his soul aches. He knows how hard it is to be possessed and used by entities. Sam knows Dean will need time to think and process and heal. Sam knows all this. Sam knows he should give his brother time.

Instead, Sam goes to Dean's room. Looking not for his brother but his lover. The man that owns his heart and soul. The man he would do anything for and would tear the world apart to keep safe. His brother, his battle mate, his best friend, his lover.

Sam knocks and pushes Dean's door open. Dean is standing in front of the mirror and Sam smiles. “Still handsome,” says Sam.

“Still a girl, Sammy,” Dean retorts. Then he turns and shows Sam his new scar. Sam’s eyes go wide and he crosses the room in two large strides.

“What the hell?” asks Sam. Dean’s looking at him like a lost, scared puppy. Sam turns back to shut the door before turning around to Dean. Dean’s running his hand over the scar.

“Does it hurt?” is the first question Sam asks as his mind whirls away.

“No,” says Dean quiet. “We’ll figure this out,” Dean says but it’s more of a question that a statement.

“Yeah, of course, we will. We’ll figure this out,” reassures Sam.

Sam crosses the room and lays his right hand on his brother’s ribs, letting his big paws sprawl across Dean’s body. Sam lowers his forehead to Dean’s and breathes.

“Sammy,” says Dean soft. Sam can’t discern if it’s “Back off Sammy” or “I need something Sammy” or “Please Sammy”. He slides his hand around to Dean’s back, holding him close.

They stay there in the middle of the room, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Dean’s head nestles into Sam’s neck and they hang on to each other for several minutes.

“Sammy,” says Dean as he looks up. Sam lowers his head and kisses Dean for the first time in weeks. As always, it’s sweet and spicy and home. Kisses turn urgent and hands roam; clothes start hitting the floor, landing on Dean’s bed.

“Bet this bed remembers you,” mutters Sam.

“Damn right it does. It’s memory foam!” says Dean as he nips at Sam’s collarbone. “Think this bed remembers you?” asks Dean as he continues nipping.

“May have spent a couple of nights in here while you were gone,” replies Sam. Dean looks at Sam and they, like always, can read each other’s thoughts. Dean’s _I’m sorry_ and Sam’s _It’s okay_ ring through loud and clear. 

“Love you, big brother,” Sam says as his hands travel over the familiar contours of the body on top of him. He grabs Dean ass and gives it a gentle squeeze then pulls him flush with his erection. They kiss, sloppy and wet, passion taking over. Hands roam and hips buck against each other.

“Too long, Sammy,” whispers Dean.

“I know. It’s okay,” encourages Sam.

“Missed you, Sammy,” Dean says as he shifts, straddling Sam. Sam doesn’t respond. The boys press close, both building to an earth-shattering climax.

“Sam.”

“Dean!”

“God, De-God, gonna…”

“Yeah, baby boy, that’s it, that’s it!”

“De!” shouts Sam not caring who hears him as he stutters through his orgasm. Dean grunts, groans, and goes quiet above him.

“Ugh,” groans Dean as he rolls off Sam five minutes later. Sam looks over and smiles. Dean returns the smile and reaches out to push Sam’s hair off his forehead.

“Love you,” whispers Sam. Dean leans over, stealing a kiss before settling his head on Sam’s shoulder. They lay there with messy and sweaty skin, soaking each other up.

“Need to have Cas look in my head, figure out this damn scar,” says Dean. He leans up, stealing one more kiss before heading to the bathroom. He pauses in the doorway, “You coming, Sasquatch?”

“Always, De.”


End file.
